Horton Hears A Who: Holiday Bonding
by mynameisweird
Summary: Christmas at the O'Malleys turn into an unforgettable one for JoJo and his dad. Please be gentle. It's my first story.ENJOY!


JoJo laid on his bed, listening to the rock music he had gotten for Christmas. The sound could not drown the sound of his sisters, his father, and mother laughing outside. He looked out of his window to see a snowball fight. His dad would laugh as a snowball was thrown at him and all his sisters would tackle him. A few of his siters were making a snowman, others were drinking hot chocolate. JoJo grimaced. He hated the cold, especially snow. It had been a few months since Horton put them at their new home. Nothing bad had happened. It was nice. JoJo talked, but only a little. Saving Whoville was a big thing. Now, since nothing happened, there wasn't much use for his voice. It was Christmas. Everything was perfect for his dad. There were so many presents. His dad actually got him something useful. He got him a Who iPod along with a couple of CDs from his favorite band. Then he saw his sisters give his dad presents. Ned only smiled at his son, kissing the tip of his head. JoJo made a disgusted face and pulled away. His dad only laughed, but JoJo could see the hurt in his eyes. Now, he was outside, playing with them. He had asked JoJo if he wanted to come outside too, but JoJo made it clear he hated the snow. Then again...it did look like fun. He heard another laughter. He saw his next door neightbors playing with their 3 daughters and son, Ben. Ben hugged his dad, tackling him to the ground. The father laughed, tickling his son. "You know, son. I love Christmas. Just the time for the both of us." "Me too, dad." JoJo's eyes drooped as he closed the curtain. "JoJo? Are you there?" JoJo looked at his television screen. He had invented a device that would allow contact between Horton's world and theirs. "Hey Horton. Merry Christmas." "Merry Christmas to you too, JoJo. Listen, I tried calling your dad at his office,but he's not there. Probably outside in the snow. But, tell your dad this, there's gonna be a huge snowstorm coming. Make sure he knows. It's not going to be pretty." "Sure, Horton. No problem," sighed JoJo. "Thanks, buddy. Hey, you get your present from your dad?" "Yeah." "You like it?" "Seriously, it's the only great gift I ever got from him." He heard silence. "JoJo, you are lucky to have the Mayor as your dad. Don't forget that and don't take it for granted. One day he'll be gone and you'll regret all the horrible things you've said and done to him." Then Horton left. The screen went black. JoJo rolled his eyes. Horton was sometimes too...nice. Too nice for his own good. JoJo listened to the songs of his iPod...completely forgetting Horton's warning.

The winds started to pick. "Okay, girls. Time to head in. The weather strangely doesn't look good." Black clouds appeared overhead. The winds started to pick up again once more. Ned shivered and counted the girls. "9...6. Okay. 96?! Wait! Where's JoJo?!" "Honey," he heard Sally call. Her eyes shifted to his room. Oh. Right. JoJo hated the snow. The snow started to pick up. Ned started to go inside when something around his neck broke, flying in the wind. "No," he shouted, trying to grab it. "Ned! Come inside," Sally shouted. "Sally, I need to get something. And the townspeople are freaking out. I'll be back. The water can not get too bad, right?" Ned ran to the center of the town. "Everyone! Please go calmly to your homes. Anyone to far can stay at my office. Those Whos helpful enough let some in your homes." Everyone nodded. Pretty soon, the streets were cleared. Now, time to find his object. He looked around. He couldn't lose it. He wouldn't lose it. He then saw a flying object. "Hey! Come back here," he shouted. He ran at full speed, reaching his arms to get the gift. His foot suddenly hit a rock. He fell straight on his face. He watched it fly away. He slowly got up. Strange. Horton would have normally told him if something as bad as this would happen. Ned looked around. He was freezing. The winds chilled him to the bone and he felt a strange headache pierce through his skull. "I've gotta find it," he murmered, his teeth chattering. He ran toward the gift's direction. He saw that it went to Whoville's snowy mountain. Ned gulped. It was one of the most dangerous places to be, especially during winter when avalanches were really, really, really, really, really common! But his gift was there. It was the best gift he ever got and he was not letting it get away. He started toward the mountain. He looked at his home. He had promised Sally he'll be back and he intended...yet, the snow did look pretty fragil. He slowly started to climb. His hand were bleeding. "Why didn't I wear any gloves." He wanted to reach the top. That was the only thing that would stop his gift from getting away. The snow quickly turned to ice, hitting his face. He bent his head down as he continued to climb. He looked up. Whack! A large piece of ice hit his face. Ned felt blood drip down his eye. He winced at the sting. He wiped the crimson red off his face only to feel it smear. "Don't give up," he told himself as reached for another rock.

Sally paced inside. The weather was getting worse. She could barely see anything. _'Ned...where are you?'_ "Mommy?" Sally looked down at one of her daughters. " Where's Daddy?" "Daddy will be here soon, sweetie. He's probably...helping someone. Okay?" The little who nodded and left to go play with her other sisters. JoJo walked downstairs. He heards his sisters playing. His mother, though, was by the window. "Mom?" Sally turned to JoJo. "Oh. Hi, honey." She turned back to the window. "Something wrong?" "Your father is still outside. It's getting pretty bad outside." JoJo looked outside. He could barely see anything. "How long has he been out there?" "For an hour. I'll wait another 20 minutes. If he doesn't come I'll call the police." JoJo nodded. He went back to his room. The wind was noisy as he entered his haven. "He looked outside. He had to admit that he was nervous. Nervous for his dad. Nervous for his dad? That was new. Well, not since he was belittled by the councilmen and the town that they were living on a speck.

Ned slowly climbed. His body ached and blood rushed out of his wound. Apparently it was worse that he thought it was. He had to keep wiping the blood away from his eyes. Bruises were on his arms from the sharp edges of the rocks. His body felt frozen. He was too old for climbing. If he made it out alive, it was the first things he was going to add in his "I'm too old for this" list. His lips turned blue and his face paled. He put his foot on a crack. CRACK. The sound of his bone breaking made him cry out in pain. He let go of the rock and fell slowly. It wasn't high. Only about 10 feet. Luckily the soft padding of snow caught him. He grinded his teeth, tears making his way to his eyes. He saw pictures of his family. His wife, his 96 daughters, and his son. "God help me, "he whispered laying his cheek against the cold pillow of snow. Suddenly, he felt something on his hand. He looked up and smiled at the sight that was before him.

Sally couldn't take it. She had to call. She had decided to call Ned first. He had his cellphone with him all the time. She quickly dialed but got the answering machine. She dialed again. "Any word from dad," said her son. Sally shook her head. "He's not answering his cellphone. I'm calling the police." JoJo nodded and watched his mother dial in the numbers. "Hello. Yes, my husband Ned O'Malley is missing. He has not been back for 1 hour and 20 minutes. Yes. Oh. Alright. I'm hoping. Okay. Yes. Thank you." "What did they say?" "They can't go out. It's too dangerous. They will try to call every family and person in Whoville and try to see if he found shelter there. He won't." "Why not?" "You know how your father is. He doesn't like to intrude. If he's out there--" JoJo saw tears make their way to his mother's eyes. She walked away toward the bathroom. "Dad," he whispered. Then, it hit him like a ton of bricks. Or like a slap in the back of his head. _"Tell your dad this, there's gonna be a huge snowstorm coming. Make sure he knows. It's not going to be pretty."_ "Oh no." He had forgotten to tell his dad and if he didn't get to him...he didn't want to think what would happen. JoJo quickly went upstairs getting dark black coat, his hat (with the little puffball on top! It would look so cute on him! squeal :), and his gloves. He opened the door. He grimaced at the sight, but if it meant saving his dad's life, he would go to lengths in whatever he did. "JoJo?" He saw his twin sisters Hallie and Holly. "Don't tell mom. Dad's in trouble. I need to go help him." The twins nodded, "We'll turn on your stereo to make it seem you're upstairs." JoJo looked at them shocked. This was the first time they ever decided to help. Normally, the twins would already tell on him. "Get going, emo," snapped Holly. "Yeah, loser," agreed Hallie. Apparently things don't change. JoJo rolled his eyes and looked outside. So cold...so windy...so- He felt himself getting pushed out, fallling into a pile of snow. He heard the twins laugh and slam the door. JoJo glared at the door, wrapping his coat tightly around him. "Dad," he called out. The howl of the wind answered him back. "Dad!" He went in the streets seeing no one and nothing. Then, a small figure caught his eye. It looked like a scarf. It was his dad's. "Oh no," he murmered. He looked up to see the mountain Mt. Krumpit. The most dangerous place. Not because of the Grinch since he turned good, but everyone knew of the avalanches. JoJo remembered how scared he was everytime he heard them. He would run to his parents' room and hug his dad. His dad would only smile and pat his head, letting him stay until the sounds died down. JoJo smiled at the memory. Okay, maybe his dad wasn't all bad. He continued his way. It was dangerous but if he didn't, it would cost his dad's life. He slowly climbed the mountain. "Dad!" He called.

Ned grinned at the gift in his hand. "Thank you, God," he sighed. He couldn't lay there. He had a family to get home to. He gently put it in his pocket. "Dad!" He jerked his head up, wiping the blood. He saw a small figure coming closer. "Dad!" The voice called louder. The Mayor squinted his eyes. He saw JoJo trying to make it through the violent winds. "JoJo?!" JoJo looked up to see his dad. His eyes widened with shock. His dad was in the worse condition he had ever seen him in. The scar that ran down his eye was so bloody it looked like he survived Jason Vorhees' awful attack. He was pale, almost pale as him. His lips were blue. There were bruises and blood on his arms along with his feet. He was on one foot. JoJo could've guessed it was broken "Hey, son," Ned smiled. JoJo looked at his dad. Moisture made their way to his eyes. It stung really bad. Then, they fell down his cheeks. It was all his fault. If he didn't stick to listening to his stupid music, if he had told his father of Horton's message, if he only spend time with his father, if he only didn't act like a jerk to his dad, they would have been at home, drinking Sally's hot chocolate. His dad would sneak him an extra marshmellow and they would watch the snow fall. "Dad," JoJo sighed in relief running to his dad, hugging him tightly. Ned smiled holding his son. "Are you okay," JoJo asked, not letting go of his dad, but staring at him. "Kind of. Does your mother know you're out here?" JoJo shook his head. "We better go home, then. Be very quiet, though. The avalanches are getting very timid." JoJo nodded, his hold still tight on his dad. Ned wrapped a comforting arm around him. He was the only one who knew JoJo's fear for avalanches. JoJo saw his father's eye. "Dad, you look like you lost a lot of blood." Ned only smiled, "I'll be okay. Let's just get home." Just then there was a low rumble. "What was that," JoJo asked fearfully. Ned looked behind him. "Oh no." He looked at himself. He was weak and if he was with JoJo, there was a good possibility both he and his son wouldn't survive. But...maybe one of them could. "JoJo?" His son looked up at him. "Dad?" Ned bent down and kissed his son's forehead, hugging him tightly. "Run." "What?" "Run! Now! You don't have a lot of time!" "Dad! No! I'm not leaving you here." His father glared at him. Strange. With that glare on his face, it almost looked like...him. "I wasn't asking, JoJo!" He pushed his son. "Run," his dad screamed. "Dad," he whispered. He then ran. Tears went down his cheek. He looked behind him to see his dad curled in the ball as a ball of white snow covered him. A frozen grave. "No," JoJo screamed as he continued to run. He finally stopped as soon as the avalanche did. He ran back. "Dad? Dad?! DAD!!" His scream hurt his lungs. He dug deep with his hands. "Dad! Answer me! You gotta be alive! It's all my fault! Horton told me the warning and I didn't tell you! I didn't mean to! I'm sorry! DAD!" JoJo looked at the large pile. His dad could be anywhere. JoJo looked down at his hands. His father was gone. Gone! "I'm sorry, Dad, " he whispered, " I didn't mean for this to happen. I...I love you, Dad. I never really say it, but I do. I really do love you." He started to break down, "Come back, Dad! Don't leave me here!" His sobs rang out. The winds died down slowly. "Jo...Jo." A small weak voice rang out form the snow. JoJo looked up. He saw nothing. "Dad? Dad! Answer me!" "Jo...Jo," said the voice. JoJo followed the voice. He reached the spot and dug fast. "Dad? Dad!" He then felt a cold hand. "Dad," he smiled, tears forming. The Mayor coughed out snow and smiled at his son. "JoJo, my son," he whispered wiping away the tears on his cheek. "DAD!" JoJo hugged him tightly, not having a care in the world of the snow on his dad that would freeze his cheek. "Son?" "Yeah?" "I love you too." JoJo grinned. "Come on, Dad. Let's go home." He helped his father up and headed down the hill.

Sally heard the door ring. She quickly ran and opened. What she saw was a shock. Her husband, looking like he had been part of a zombie movie and her son, more pale than he already was. "Ned!" She hugged him tightly. "I'm okay, Sally. I got a little bruise. That's all." Ned knew it wasn't just a little bruise. "I'm going to call the doctor. What happened?" "I was in an avalanche." "An avalanche!" "It's okay. I had a brave hero there." He put a weak hand on JoJo's shoulder. "Let's get you to the couch. JoJo, I need you to get a warm blanket and a hot water bottle." JoJo was gone in a blink of an eye, getting his dad whatever was needed to get better. He brought him a blanket, hot water bottle, pillow, and his pajamas. "Go change, Ned. I'll take care of the clothing." "Mom?" "Yes, JoJo?" "He broke his foot." Sally's worried face increased, "Okay. Well, we'll have to change you. JoJo, go bring a wet rag, please." JoJo nodded. He came back. Wow. His mom was fast in getting his dad in the PJs. "Okay sweetie. Lie down. JoJo can you come with me in the kitchen." JoJo looked at his dad. His father smiled and mouthed, "It's okay. I told her everything." JoJo nodded. When he got in the kitchen, he saw his mom with her arms crossed. "Mom, I know I shouldn't of gone outside but--" His mother hugged him tightly. "JoJo, you were so brave in conquering that storm. Why don't you go stay by your father. I'll go get you both some hot chocolate." Sally kissed his cheek and rushed to get two mugs. JoJo smiled. Days like this, he felt like the luckiest kid alive. He walked back to his father who was laying on the couch. "You did good, Champ," smiled Ned ruffling his son's hair. "Dad? There's something I need to tell you." "What is it, son?" "Horton called me earlier." "Oh?" "Yeah. He told me about this. I...forgot and it wasn't the first thing on my mind." Ned sighed rubbing his forehead. JoJo bowed his head. "Are you mad?" "Disappointed." JoJo bowed his head. "Hey, don't get mute on me. It's okay. I kinda knew it was getting bad without Horton's warning." "Then why did you go outside?" "Because I almost lost something very precious to me." "What?" Ned smiled and showed him the necklace with a shark tooth and music note on it. It was together with straw string. JoJo's eyes widened. "Is that?" "Yeah. You gave me this when you were only six. Christmas day. You told me it would protect me from the evil avalanche monsters." JoJo laughed quietly. "Never took it off. The best give you ever got me, JoJo." JoJo smiled. "Dad, I'm sorry for ruining Christmas. Sorry for not getting you a gift." Ned laughed. "Help me to the armchair, kid." JoJo nodded. Ned winced at the pain but kept a smile. As JoJo set him down, he said, "You didn't ruin Christmas. And you gave me one of the greatest gifts I've ever gotten aside the necklace." "Really?" Ned nodded, "I got to spend Christmas right now with my son." JoJo smiled. Ned ruffled his hair and then went to a book. He put on his reading glasses and began to read. "Dad?" "Yeah?" "What are you reading?" "Charles Dickens book." "Who's he?" "No idea. But me and your grandfather used to read it everynight before Christmas day ended. It was a tradition." A sad smile appeared on Ned's face. JoJo's grandfather had died from an illness too long ago. JoJo would see his dad read the book, but never interrupted. His mom told him it was his time alone. "Well...maybe the tradition can continue." Ned looked at his son confused. "What do you mean?" "I mean, you can read it to me. Pass it down. Granddad read it to you and know you're reading it to me." His father smiled at him. "Come here, sport," he laughed, making room for JoJo. JoJo jumped into the armchair. "Chapter 1..."

Sally finished the hot chocolates going to check on the boys. She saw them. The sight touched her. Her husband was reading to JoJo, who listened intently. JoJo was leaning against his dad, a soft smile on his face. She entered the room. Not wanting to break the bonding moment, she gently placed the mugs on a table next to the armchair and headed back to the kitchen. JoJo and Ned sat there, drinking their hot chocolate and reading the classic story. "You know dad, the three ghost are like Horton." "How, JoJo?" "Well, Horton told me earlier that one day you'll be gone and I'll have things that I regret. Things I said and done. I'm done with that. I don't wanna lose you again." Ned smiled hugging him tight. "Don't worry. I'll be there for you and will live til...100 years old." JoJo smiled. Ned continued reading. Finally, the book ended. "Merry Christmas to all and to all a goodnight." "Wow," said JoJo, his eyes drooping. "Like it?" "Yeah. This Charles guy ain't to bad." "No, he isn't.Well, you should probably get to bed. I'll be--" "No!" Ned was shocked of his son's outburst. "Can I stay here? Make sure you're really here?" Ned smiled. He almost died and it would seem normal JoJo wanted to stay with him, despite the fact his son was 14 years old. "Sure son. Goodnight. I love you." "I love you to, Dad. Night." JoJo cuddled deeper under the blanket. His dad kissed the tip of his head and slowly fell asleep. Sally from the kitchen smiled at the scene. Christmas was her favorite holiday. It was a time when her boys saw eye to eye. Yet know, they may see eye to eye more often. JoJo realized how important his father is to him. Yes. It was a wonderful Christmas.

First Love  
It came the time every year. Ned goes to the cementary to visit and old grave and comes home with watery eyes and a gloomy attitude. JoJo, confused of his father's behavior, finds out through his mother of his father's best friend, Trinity, who died in a fatal car accident, killing her and her parents. Now, JoJo is determined to go back in time and stop the death of his father's best friend. But when he finds out they are not only friends, but also romantically involved, will he stop the death? If he saves her, will he even exist? Will he convince his "teenage" father to let her die and to keep moving forward? JoJo will now have to choose A very, very, very sad story. Songs: Invincible by Jesse McCartney and Little Wonders by Rob Thomas


End file.
